Worst Day Off
by Dino5463
Summary: The guys finally get the day off and Kendall spends his day off sick and the guys take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**So I know I took it down and now I just put it back up, I just wanted to edit it and actually have someone beta it and that it is kinda decent. Well I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all the reviews that I had on this story before I took it down:) Reviews are Amazing if you wanna leave one:)**

**Italics are Logan's thoughts **

**I would like to give a shout out to __****yaoichick20, she beta this story and I think she did an Amazing job! Thank you so much :) **

* * *

Kendall woke up in excruciating pain. His head was pounding in his skull, making every movement a painful shock through his brain. His stomach was doing thousands of loop-de-loops, making him want to hurl on his own bed. He had been feeling run down the last few days and knew something was about to hit him, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. He hoped it would just be a simple cold but right now he felt like he could die with this killer headache.

Kendall let out a groan as he hesitantly pushed his aching body out of his warm bed. He was shaking as he slowly made his way out of his room with a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Instead of finding his friends, he found a note on the kitchen table that was written in a neon yellow color attracting his attention but making his headache worse by looking at the bright color. Kendall cautiously made his way over to the table and sank down into the hard uncomfortable chair attempting to read the note that was written by Logan.

Hey Kendall,

Its 8:30 and you are still sleeping. Your mom and Katie went to Minnesota for some family thing. I think it had to do with a surprise party for your grandma and she forgot about it and flew out with Katie this morning. She said she will be back in about a week; she and Katie wanted to visit with friends and other family back in Minnesota. Gustavo gave us the day off. I am at the library, James is at the park, and Carlos will be at the pool. We will be home around 4:30. Have a nice day off.

- - Logan

Kendall let out a sigh of relief to find that he had the day off from work. He was feeling too sick to even make it over to the couch, which was only a few feet away. Kendall laid his aching head on the table, wrapping the warm fuzzy blanket around his slim body trying to control the shivers that wracked his figure. He finally decided that it would be in his best interest to try to make it over to the couch. He hoped that some of his aches would be relieved if he lay down.

Soft whimpers escaped his mouth. He curled up in the smallest ball he could as tears started to run down his pale face. He rubbed his stomach that was cramping terribly at this point. His whole body felt achy and he almost felt like he had the flu. He had only had it once, but he knew this was much worse than that. He had a killer headache, his stomach wanted to expel everything that was invading it, and he felt so exhausted he thought if he moved he would have no energy left.

Kendall wanted Logan. He was tempted to call Logan and ask him to come home and take care of him. He also knew that was a sign of weakness. He was a Knight. A Knight's never showed weakness. Ever since his dad left he felt like he had to be the man of the house. He had to take care of mom and Katie and had to make money for his family. He never wanted to let his friends or family down after his dad walked out on them and if he showed weakness he felt that was what he was doing. Even if he wanted to call Logan, he was too tired to even get up to grab the phone nd call him. Kendall decided not to call his smart friend for help and suffer for the day; at least he wasn't showing any weakness to his friends.

Kendall felt his stomach churn. He tried to ignore it and curled up into a smaller ball. That was a bad idea; the pain only got worse. He slowly felt the bile creep up his throat. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, his long legs making the journey quick. He collapsed on his knees and hugged the toilet with his long arms. He felt another painful wave of nausea. He soon emptied what little food he had in his stomach.

Once Kendall finished expelling last night's dinner into the porcelain toilet he hesitantly pushed himself into a standing position. His legs shook under him, threatening to collapse. He gripped the sink and washed his face clean from puke remnants. He slowly made his way into his and James' room again, crawling under the thick warm blankets in his bed; quickly falling asleep.

Kendall woke up again hours later, feeling incredibly worse; his head pounding in his skull making it hard to think straight. The light streaming through the window didn't help his aching head either. His body felt so achy and weak. He felt like he could sleep until next week, but his churning tummy wouldn't let him. Kendall shivered under the thick pile of blankets. He felt like he was back in Minnesota when it was 30 degree out. He let out a soft whimper when a violent tremor wracked his aching body. He wrapped up in the warm fuzzy blanket and covered his head from the sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

He hoped if he just lay there, the nausea would go away. Again, he was wrong; he felt the bile quickly rise up his raw throat. A soft whimper came from his mouth, knowing what was going to happen and knowing he didn't have the time or energy to make it to the bathroom. Instead, he mustered up all the strength he could find in his weakened body and leaned over the bed.

Puke poured out of his mouth and landed on the hard wood floor in his bed room as tears feel down his face . When he finally finished, he went into a painful hacking coughing fit, the horrible cough erupted from his sore throat putting him in more pain than ever. He felt too tired and exhausted to clean up the puke mess, he also did not want the stench of the puke to make him hurl all over again. So instead he dragged his aching body out of his room and moved across the hall into Logan's bed. He knew Logan wouldn't care, or he hoped not. Kendall soon fell asleep with his aching tummy still churning.

* * *

The worst part of being sick for Kendall was that he always got a horrible cough with whatever illness he had and the cough would last for a month after he was feeling better. This is why Kendall sat in Logan's bed holding his chest, going through another painful hacking cough. It had to be at least the 20th coughing fit in the last hour. His throat burned, his lungs ached, and the worst of all was his headache. It pounded in his skull like a migraine. He hoped Logan would be home soon to give him some medicine or something to help his aching head. He hoped if he fell asleep again he would feel a little bit better and maybe be presentable to his friends without them worrying about him.

* * *

"Kendall, I'm home," Logan's voice rang through apartment 2J. It was dead quiet, making his voice sound louder to him. Logan got suspicious; he wondered what the tall blond did all day. He hadn't seen him at all outside and he couldn't drive. He looked on the counter and saw no note so he had to be somewhere around here. Logan than heard a hacking coming from his and Carlos' room. He slowly made his way toward the room. It was dark; the only light you could see was the sunlight streaming through the semi-opened curtains. Logan scanned the room noticing Kendall sitting on his bed. When he coughed, it sounded like he was trying to hack up a lung or something. Once Kendall finished with the horrible coughing, Logan clicked on the light that was on his night stand making Kendall wince in pain.

"Kendall," Logan gasped out. He evaluated Kendall; his face was really pale, beads of sweat dripped off of him, he shivered uncontrollably, there were dark bags under his eyes, and vomit on his bed. "You're sick."

"I'm fine, Logie," Kendall stated. His voice sounded raspy from all the coughing and puking. He was too stubborn to admit that he was sick. Even though earlier in the day he wished for his smart friend to come home, he now just wished he was alone to cough and puke on his own. He always thought he was going to finally change his stubborn streak and let his friends help him when he was ill, but it always went the same way. He never let his friends help. He kind of knew why, he always thought he was ready to change, but when they find out he is sick they always baby him too much. He absolutely hated it when his friends babied him. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean that he needed to be watched over all the time, he was the unofficial leader of the small group. He couldn't have them looking after him, it should be the other way around.

"Come on, get out of that bed," Logan said sternly. Kendall was soaked in his own sweat as well as his blankets, and the stench of vomit in the room was making Logan want to hurl. Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him so he was standing and he swayed.

"Mmm. Logie," Kendall whimpered out as he buried his head in Logan's hair. At that moment the tall blond felt the bile in his throat and coming up.

Kendall was puking again and shaking like a leaf. Logan rubbed his back until he finished. Once he finished, he collapsed on his bed again panting, trying to get his breath back.

"Oh buddy, come on, let's get you to the living room," Logan said sympathetically as he pulled the tall blond up on his feet again and dragged him out into the bright living room.

"Logie, it's too bright," Kendall whimpered as he buried his face in Logan's hair again, blocking out the light.

"I know buddy, just wait," Logan said as he got Kendall to the couch and had him lay down. Logan quickly made his way to the windows and shut the blinds.

"Thanks, Logie," Kendall said as he started to get comfy on the couch.

"How do you feel buddy?" Logan asked as he sat on the couch; running his hand through Kendall's sweat soaked hair.

"Been better," Kendall rasped out as he looked away from Logan. He knew Logan was analyzing him, trying to find out how he was feeling and what his symptoms were and all those other questions doctors ask.

"How long have you been sick for?" Logan asked.

"Umm… Since I woke up this morning at 9," Kendall mumbled, not having enough energy to lie to his friend.

"Kendall…" Logan trailed off. "You should have called me," Logan said after thinking quietly for a moment.

"I know, but we had the day off. I didn't want to ruin yours," Kendall said, not wanting his friend to be stuck with him while he was puking his guts out.

"Kendall, I could care less if you ruined my day off because you're sick," Logan said, thinking how in the world can Kendall be so selfless?

"I'm sorry, Logie. I know I should have," Kendall said as he looked down at his stomach, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's fine. Just remember it if it happens again, and I hope it doesn't, to come and get me or someone to take care of you," Logan said as he looked at the sick boy. Kendall let out a weak nod and slowly fell asleep on the warm couch with his best friend looking after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Reviews are appreciated :) I hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

It was around 5:00 p.m. when James and Carlos were on their way up to the apartment talking about how good their day was.

"I have a really hot date tonight!" James said excitedly as he met up with Carlos at the elevator. He was so pumped about the girl he met at the park. She was not only super nice, but was everything that he was looking for in a girl. She was super attractive, her blond hair that shimmered when the light when it hit it in a perfect direction, her light blue eyes looked sweet and innocent. He hoped that she would be loyal and trust worthy. James did not want to blow it with this girl.

"Guess what I got?" Carlos prompted with a big grin on his face and in his short arms he was holding a big box of his favorite candy and a couple of corn dogs in his hands.

"I don't know…" James said, deciding not to burst Carlos' bubble. He could see all the Fruit Smackers he had. It was advantage of being tall.

"I got a box of 50 Fruit Smackers and free corn dogs!" Carlos said, stretching his short arms out to show the tall brunette what was in the box.

"Logan won't be happy about that," James said under his breath knowing that the genius out of his four friends wouldn't be pleased to see the candy he got. He knew that he would complain that 'it's not healthy', 'he will get cavities', and 'he doesn't need that much sugar, he is already hyper as it is'.

"Do you think Logan will be mad because we're late? Carlos asked as they stepped into the elevator. He hated it when Logan was mad; it was rare, but when he did get mad it would make you wish you were never born.

"I hope not. I wonder how his and Kendall's day went," James wondered aloud, knowing the smart boy went to the library and he figured Kendall probably hung out with Jo. Although, when he'd seen Jo at noon Kendall wasn't with her and now that he thought about it, Kendall is normally up and out of the apartment early. When James woke up that morning the tall blond was still asleep.

"Yeah, and Mama Knight is gone too. He's probably going to be over-protective because we're late and yell at us," Carlos commented, remember Mama Knight and Katie had left for Minnesota that morning. Logan is probably calling the cops to report them missing and most likely going to ground them when they got to the apartment, Carlos thought to himself.

"Well, were about to find out," James said opening the door to 2J to see Logan sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Kendall, which was odd; Kendall never slept during the day. He always said the sun bothers him and if he did he would only do it if he was stressed or sick. Kendall was wrapped in a ton of blankets too even though it was like eighty degrees in here. It was also dark in here, the curtains were shut, and the TV wasn't on.

"Keep it down guys," Logan said before the two could make any loud noises. Logan got up and adjusted Kendall's blankets as they were starting to slip off the couch. Logan gently got up, trying not to disturb his sleeping friend, knowing he was a light sleeper, and met his friends in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" Carlos asked, wondering why Kendall was passed out on the couch and wrapped in a ton of blankets while Carlos was sweating in here with just a t-shirt and shorts on.

"He's sick. I came home and he has a fever and puked all over his and my bed and has a bad cough," Logan explained.

"Oh, well I'm gonna leave. I don't wanna get sick; I have a hot date tonight," James said as he ran out of the room covering his mouth.

Carlos and Logan let out a chuckle and watched James run out of the room like a scared little girl getting chased by a monster. "So what now?" Carlos asked as he looked over Logan's shoulder to see Kendall snoring away. It was kind of entertaining to see the famous Kendall Knight sleeping on the couch looking like a helpless little kid. His cheeks were red and his hair was poking out in every direction. Carlos knew he had to stay quiet because when Kendall wakes up it would be like a living hell. The guys loved Kendall to death, but when he was sick he could be as stubborn as a mule. He never listened to the doctors' orders or Logan's. He questioned every motive Logan or Mama Knight did. He was just a pain in the ass to take care of.

"Well, keep it down. Kendall's gonna be a pain in the butt when he wakes up so let's try to let him sleep as long as possible," Logan said, knowing the tall blond too well. When Kendall was ever sick, which was rare, he always tried to ignore his sickness and keep going on with life. He normally ended up sicker than before (originally?) or passing out somewhere.

Logan remembered when they were in the 9th grade and Kendall had the flu. Which is easy to take care of, right? Well, Kendall attempted to coach the varsity hockey team the whole week instead of resting. At the end of the week they had their finally championship game and after Kendall scored the winning goal he passed out from exhaustion and found out he had double pneumonia and a severe case of the flu and ended up in the hospital for about 2 weeks. Kendall still hasn't learned his lesson. Just a few months ago he almost passed out in the studio with a 104 degree fever.

"Okay," Carlos said as he jumped over to the couch and sat down quietly next to Kendall's feet. He switched on the TV and sat there like a non-hyper Latino, which was rare. The guys loved Carlos to death, it was just sometimes he could be a little bit extreme like the time he jumped from the Palm Woods roof into the swimming pool, that was to extreme and he got grounded by Mama Knight. It would be too weird if their hyper Latino was gone everyone would miss the sweet, lovable Carlos that was fun to be around.

"Want dinner?" Logan asked as he started to make food for himself. He'd had such a busy day he'd barely had any time to eat.

"Sure. Can we eat fish sticks?" Carlos asked, turning around on the couch and gave him his famous puppy dog eyes. Logan caved in immediately, and started the oven and grabbed the unhealthy frozen food our from the freezer and placed some on the pan. "Logan, I think Kendall's waking up," Carlos said in a loud whisper. Carlos didn't know what to do, he didn't want to get in trouble with Logan for waking up Kendall, but Kendall had woken up on his own. He was terrified when Logan got mad, epically when one of them was sick Logan would be really stressed out and get mad at the smallest things and blow up in your face.

"Carlos, I'm already awake," Kendall mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was so bright and burned through Kendall's retinas, making his headache worse and his aching tummy to churn.

"Logan, he's awake. Can I be loud now?" Carlos yelled across the room; the loud noise made Kendall wince.

"Carlos, keep it down. Kendall doesn't feel good," Logan scolded the hyper Latino. Logan made his way over to Kendall and glared at Carlos who was running around the apartment destroying everything. "Carlos, knock it off," Logan yelled as he rushed over to the Latino and grabbed him by the ear and dragging him over to Kendall making him sit still.

Logan focused his attention back on Kendall. His face was so pale and he trembled under the thick mound of blankets. "How are you feeling buddy?" Logan asked as he looked down at Kendall.

His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his eyes were glazed over with fever, and his hair was matted to his forehead. "Fine," Kendall lied, even though he knew it was pretty obvious that he felt horrible.

"LIE!" Carlos yelled from across the room. Even Carlos knew the tall blond was still feeling ill and needed more magic stuff. Carlos believed that when people got sick they took some magic stuff that tasted gross. He believed that only Logan can make sick people feel better because he always had the magical stuff that tasted the worst but managed to nurse his friends back to health. . It was partly true; Logan did take very good care of his friends when they were sick but any good doctor could do that too, but that's what makes Logan such a good Jr. Doctor.

"Carlos, shush. I don't think Kendall appreciates the loud noises," Logan said as he looked at Kendall who winced at every sound Carlos made. He looked like he wanted to cry. At how loud Carlos was being.

Logan scolded the loud Latino, making the loud hyper boy quiet and miserable. He felt like a dog that just got yelled at for pooping in the house. Yes, Carlos knew it was wrong to be loud around a sick Kendall, but he just had so much energy. Carlos hung his head low, feeling ashamed that he was making his friend feel worse. "I'm sorry, Kenny," Carlos said as he left the room to go to his and Logan's room to play video games and hopefully let Kendall have some quiet time.

"Kendall, how are you feeling?" Logan asked again, hoping for a better answer then before.

"Just great," Kendall said with his famous smirk on his face; the same smirk that he always wore on his face when he got in trouble or was being a smart ass.

Logan was getting tired of fighting Kendall; he hated it when he gave smirk. If Kendall wanted to get better he couldn't be such a smart ass. Logan waved his hand at Kendall as he walked away from the sick boy. He would check on him later and hopefully get an honest answer than.

Kendall didn't think that he was being that sarcastic, but Logan wasn't too impressed with it. Kendall was feeling kind of bad that he had just made another snotty remark to his best friend who was just trying to help him. Kendall was now regretting not letting Logan baby him, his head throbbed and his stomach was really hurting now. Kendall chose to curl up on his stomach hoping it would feel better soon and the pain would pass. It was all a lie, the pain only got worse and worse as the minutes passed. Kendall thought about puking again; both times did make his stomach feel a little better. Kendall hesitantly stood up and paused when the world started spinning around him. Kendall then slowly made his way to the bathroom but was stopped…

Logan was leaving the room after spending a few hours with Carlos playing pointless video games. Logan was going to check on Kendall again but knew the stubborn boy would blow him off just like last time. Logan looked up from the book he was reading, thinking he was going to run into a wall or something but was met with a chest in front of him.

Kendall only shook his head, a huge wave of dizziness washed over him and he fell to his knees. Kendall's stomach twisted in another painful way and made him puke all over the floor. Kendall let out a low moan and let more puke gush out of him. His hands and Logan's shoes were now covered in puke. He just wanted the pain to end already; but nope. He went through one more wave of nausea and threw up what was left in his aching tummy.

"You done buddy?" Logan asked softly as he rubbed Kendall's back as he finished dry heaving onto the cold hard wood floor. Kendall let out a weak nod and grabbed Logan's hand and slowly pulled himself up so he was standing. He leaned heavily against Logan, almost toppling over the shorter boy. "I gotcha buddy," Logan mumbled as he brought the sick boy to the bathroom.

Logan grabbed a clean washcloth and got it wet and gently wiped away the puke that was left on his face. "Aww, buddy," Logan cooed as he helped the tall blond back to couch where he stared blankly up at Logan. "Hang tight, buddy, I will be back soon," Logan said, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you 1234irrek and Winterchild11for reviewing!:) they mean a lot to me!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter:) sorry for the long wait though... I will try to update my other stories soon!:) please review and I hope you guyesenjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Logan had finished picking up the lovely puke mess that was on the hallway floor. He wished he would have stayed with Kendall, than he wouldn't have been picking up his puke. But it wasn't totally his fault; Kendall was being a stubborn butt-head as usual and he didn't feel like dealing with him. So it wasn't his fault.

Carlos was off doing his own thing; video games, which was good. He wouldn't disturb Kendall with his loudness.

Logan returned to the living room to see Kendall curled up in a thin blanket, shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed another blanket off the opposite side of the couch and laid it on top of Kendall, hoping to return some of the heat to his body.

Logan then went off into the kitchen to clean up a bit from Carlos' fish sticks before everyone got home. James would be home soon from his date with some hot girl. He wouldn't be too happy with the smell of vomit from Kendall's little mishap in the hallway. No matter how much air freshener he used, the stench wouldn't fade.

"Logan?" Kendall rasped as he poked his head out from the blankets.

Logan rushed over to Kendall. "Kendall, can I help you this time?" Logan asked, wondering if he was going to be stubborn again or just give up and let him help.

Kendall let out a groan and nodded his head. "Logie, my ears hurt," Kendall complained as he rubbed his ears.

Logan was confused. Kendall was never really one to get ear infections, but there was a chance for everything. "You probably have an ear infection. Does anything else hurt?" Logan asked as he ran his short fingers through Kendall's blond locks.

"No," Kendall lied. He knew that Logan would be the one taking care of him, which meant he was going to baby him to death. He hated it when he got babied, especially by his brothers. He was supposed to be the one taking care of them, not the other way around.

Logan gave Kendall a disapproving look and continued to run his fingers through his golden locks. Soon Kendall fell asleep with his head lying on Logan's lap.

It was close to 8:00 p.m. and James still wasn't home. Kendall was still on the couch. He had a nasty case of the chills and was wrapped in many blankets. His fever was spiking, so Logan sat next to him with a bowl of cold water and a wash rag. He dipped the rag into the cold water and laid the soaked wash rag on Kendall's burning forehead.

"Hey, Loges," James said as he came into the apartment, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Is he okay?" James asked, the smile quickly disappeared and concern was noticeable in his eyes. He walked over to his young friend. He was only a few months older then Kendall, but he felt like it was his job to look after his younger brother. James sat down next to him. He was shaking really, really hard. He didn't think he was that bad, if he had he would have never gone on that date.

"He's really sick. Every time I wrap him up in blankets his fever spikes and his shivering gets worse, but if I take the blankets away he shivers and then his fever spikes," Logan said, explaining the details that he's had to struggle with.

James nodded his head as he carefully picked Kendall up into his strong arms and held him close to his body, trying to stop the shivers."Kenny, get better please," James whispered as he rubbed Kendall's arms in a soothing manner.

"Want to carry him to his room? It's probably warmer in there," Logan pointed out softly as he grabbed some of the blankets off the floor and led the way to Kendall and James' room.

James carefully laid Kendall's shivering form on his bed and tucked him into all the nice, warm blankets. He gently ran his long fingers through Kendall's long, shaggy, blond hair. He then silently left the room with Logan on his heels. "What's wrong with him?" James asked softly as they entered the main room.

There was a huge mess of blankets and pillows and medicine all over the place. James and Logan slowly started picking up the living room, trying to make it look as decent as possible. "I think it's just the flu right now, but I'm not 100% positive," Logan said, finally breaking the silence between the two friends.

Later, Logan quietly crept into James and Kendall's room. He knew the poor blond was running a high fever, he also knew there was something else bothering his friend. Why couldn't Kendall just tell him instead of hiding it? He tip-toed over to Kendall's bed and slowly reached his hand out toward his forehead. He brushed Kendall's sweaty bangs away and was met with heat radiating off his friend. Logan let out a sigh as he pulled away only to place a new cool rag on his burning forehead. "Feel better buddy," Logan whispered as he placed his soft lips on Kendall's burning brow.

Pain is what Kendall felt when he woke up. It wasn't just in his gut this time; it was all over his body. He let out a soft groan as he tried to sit up with all his effort, but he just collapsed back on the pillow. Kendall rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head into the pillows as he tried to muffle his coughs. Once the horrid coughs passed, his lungs were left screaming in pain. It was quickly forgotten when the pain in his stomach became stronger than ever. "James," Kendall whispered as he tried to get the sleeping boy's attention. He knew he was going to throw up soon. Where was a bucket when he needed one? After a minute of trying to wake up James, Kendall couldn't hold it back any more and threw up all over his bed. He was afraid to move an inch, thinking that his limbs would fall apart if he did.

"Easy buddy," James whispered as he rubbed Kendall's back when he made it over to the sick boy. James thought it would never end, puke just kept pouring out of his mouth. "You done yet?" James asked once Kendall rested his head on his chest. His breathing was coming out fast and shallow.

"James, my chest hurts," Kendall whimpered as he let out a wet cough into James' chest.

"Oh buddy, I think we need to make a trip to the doctors soon," James said. He might not be a doctor, but Kendall's breathing sounded awful. James rubbed Kendall's back in a soothing way. He didn't know why, but whenever Kendall got sick he always got really sick, really fast.

"No, don't wanna go," Kendall whined as he rested his pounding head on James' chest seeking more comfort from the tall, strong boy.

James cradled Kendall's shivering body in his strong arms, whispering soothing words hoping he would fall asleep soon. "I know you don't. Just go back to sleep," James whispered as he ran his fingers through Kendall's blond hair until he heard soft snores. James sat there the whole night. He listened to his rattling breathing and knew it couldn't be good.

When Logan woke up first thing in the morning he felt like something was wrong; he felt it in the pit of his stomach. He rushed into Kendall and James' room where he found James sitting on Kendall's bed leaning against the wall as he rocked Kendall's shaking body in his arms. "How is he?"Logan asked softly as he slowly made his way over to the bed and brushed Kendall's sweaty hair off his forehead.

"He woke up and threw up all over his bed," James said as he crinkled his nose at the horrible smell.

"Is that what I smell? I thought you let one rip," Logan said with a chuckle. He took off the soiled blankets and tossed them in the hallway. "Smells a lot better now," Logan commented as he moved his attention back on the sick boy. His small hands ran through the blonds' hair affectionately.

"Logan, last night Kendall claimed that his chest hurt. I can also hear a slight wheezing in his chest when he breaths," James whispered. He didn't want to share the information with the young doctor because when you hear wheezing from a patient it can only be bad, but he knew he had to because of this fact.

Logan let out a sigh and pressed his ear to Kendall's chest, he could hear the rattling in his lungs and sure enough there was a distinctive wheeze there too. "We are going to have to take him to the doctors before he gets worse," Logan said as he rubbed his hands over his forehead.

James managed to slip out from under the sleeping blond. Logan and James headed to the kitchen to find Carlos standing at the toaster, "Come on come on," waiting for his breakfast Logan was surprised that Carlos hadn't started a fire yet.

"Carlos, no matter how much you chant, it won't cook any faster," Logan said as he walked over to Carlos to see what he had in the toaster.

"Yes it will," Carlos said as he continued to chant.

Logan shook his head and started walking away.

"Hey Logan, how is Kendall?" Carlos asked, remembering that Kendall was sick yesterday. He felt bad not being there for his friend, but he would have probably only disturbed him even more.

"Sick. We are going to have to take him to the doctors soon," Logan said as he poured himself some orange juice.

James joined his friends in the kitchen. He'd made himself a tasty omelet and took a seat next to Logan. "So when are we bringing him to the doctors?" James asked as he dug into his breakfast.

"I don't know. I guess I will call to make an appointment today and see when we can get in," Logan said as he looked at the time and realized that it was almost noon. The day had flown right by him. "I guess I will call now," Logan said as he left the room.

Logan came back in the room a few moments later with a serious face. "Well, we can't get in until two days from now," Logan said, wishing that they could have at least gotten in tomorrow.

"It's better than nothing," James said as he started cleaning his mess from breakfast up. James wished that Kendall would have gotten into the doctors earlier too, but just like he'd said, it was better than nothing.

Something was chasing him. No, it was someone with a knife. They reached out and stabbed him in the chest, making him cry out in pain.

Kendall sat straight up, sweat dripping off his face. Pain lingered in his chest. He could barely breathe. "Guys," Kendall cried out as he let out a painful hacking cough which sent all of his friends flying into his room.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked as he rushed over to Kendall and started rubbing his back until the horrible coughing ended.

Kendall shook his head as he tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but found himself too weak. His face flushed red when he felt an explosion in his pants. He couldn't believe he'd just crapped his pants.

"Kendall, did you just…?" Carlos asked, failing to suppress a laugh.

"Carlos, shut up," Logan commanded as he shoved the two other friends out of the room and locked the door. He knew Kendall was already embarrassed and didn't need those two making it worse. "Kenny, do you need to still go to the bathroom?" Logan asked getting ready to help his friend in any way he could.

"I think so," Kendall rasped out as he tried to stand up on his own, but almost fell flat on his face.

Logan managed to get Kendall sitting on the toilet. He quickly ran out of the room and came back with a clean pair of boxers and sweat pants. He left Kendal to strip himself while Logan stood outside the door hearing painful moaning coming from inside.

Kendall eventually came out in the clean pair of boxers and sweatpants, his face was pale and sweaty, and his breathing was ragged. "Logie, my chest hurts," Kendall cried out as he rested his aching head on Logan's shoulder instead of using his pillow. Kendall let Logan grab the blankets and pull them over his shivering body. Kendall attempted to take deep breaths but nothing was helping the pain pass. His vision was going dark, and soon enough the darkness came crashing down on him.


End file.
